Support for two Clinical Staff Investigators, Drs Mohammed Milhem and Daniel Vaena, is requested. Milhem and Vaena are both outstanding young clinical investigators. They qualify for Staff Investigator support because of the important roles they play in the clinical activities of the center. They also play a definable and special role in helping the center achieve scientific objectives. Mohammed Milhem, M.D., is being proposed as a Clinical Staff Investigator in recognition of his efforts coordinating the clinical research taking place in the Multidisciplinary Oncology Groups (MOGs) of the HCCC. Dr Milhem's formal title within the HCCC is "Assistant Director for Multidisciplinary Clinical Research". He also is developing a robust clinical research program in melanoma and sarcoma, and leading the collaborative phase II clinical trials activities of the HCCC. Dr Daniel Vaena is being proposed for Clinical Staff Investigator support based on his contributions to clinical research at the HCCC including oversight of clinical research support services and his extensive participation in cooperative group activities. Dr Vaena's formal title within the Cancer Center is "Assistant Director for Clinical Research Services".